Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō
Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō (セコウオの愛国共産党), in English Patriotic Communist Party of Sekowo (PCPS), is a Sekowan communist political party that wants a socialist and independent state for Sekowo. It was founded on February 3676 by the unionist leader Satoru Nakajima. The PCPS advocates the establishment of a society based on socialism, democracy, peace, and opposition to militarism. It proposes to achieve these objectives by working within the framework of bourgeois democracy in order to achieve its goals, while still struggling against the "capitalist and imperialist beast". Although it is a Metzist party, the JCP advocates nationalist and isolationist positions; it proposes a "socialist and democratic revolution" to achieve a "truly independent Kunihito Republic" and "the complete restoration of Sekowo's national sovereignty", which it sees as infringed by the internationalist politics of Teikoku Shakai-tō. Outline The PCPS is a small communist party with approximately 100,000 members belonging to the five regional branches and 58,000 belonging to the Shiratoku branch. During its foundation, the party began to distance itself from other large communist parties, especially from the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Dundorfs. They are a critical group with the Leftist League because of their antinational politics and criticize them for abandoning "real socialism" and getting engaged into interclassist coalitions, describing it as a "reversal of history". The PCPS rejects the experience of the Socialist Federal Republic of Sekowo as an "antirevolutionary and antinational period of our History" and opposes to collaborate with other socialist organizations that support it. Also they are against Cheng socialism because of their "militaristic and antidemocratic points of view". History It was founded by the workers' union leader Satoru Nakajima, that is well known as a patriot and a socialist scholar. He was a member of Sekouo Rōdōkumiai Sōrengōkai (セコウオ労働組合総連合会), the Trade Union Confederation of Sekowo, and he had the support of the Sekouo Shakai-tō (セコウオ社会党), the Socialist Party of Sekowo, a minor republican and metzist political party, and of the Minshu-tō (民主党), the Democratic Party, an organization that mixes socialism with nationalist ideals. The PCPS has the highest support in Bizena, where they got the 99,9% of the popular vote in the 3680 elections, and from the State of Shiratoku where it is alligned with the Communist Party of Shiratoku and the Shiratoku Action Party into the Kunihito Jinmin Furonto. That branch is considered to be communist and autonomist, though not separatist, and it represents the 52,5% of the popular vote. Factions There are three main factions in Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō and all of them are represented in the Central Committee of the Party. Sekowan communists The Sekowan communist faction is the majoritary and their ideology is the official one of the party. They consider themselves as the unitary force between the other minor factions as they aren't guided by "neither extreme nationalism nor extreme internationalism". The main figures of this faction are Satoru Nakajima, the elect chairman of the PCPS and MP, Hiroshi Takenawa, Governor of Shiratoku and ex-member of the Shiratoku Action Party, and Aiko Nakajima, daughter of Satoru and leader of Sekouo Minshu Seinen Domei, the youth of the party. Orthodox Marxist-Leonidists The second largest faction of the party and the most orthodox faction. They believe in internationalism not for the State but for the collaboration with other similar political movements involved in liberation processes or even wars. They consider themselves as anti-revisionists and support the Dundorfian Revolution. Their main leaders are Shinichi Ito, MP, and Ren Kaede, MP and right hand of Nakajima during their trade unionist activity in Sekouo Rōdōkumiai Sōrengōkai. Left-wing Kunihito nationalists This is the smallest faction of the Party and it stands for the Kunihito Republic as the main objective of the organization rather than socialism. They are anti-racists and have progressive points of view on social matters. Their main figure is Junichi Kirino, MP, and Tsubasa Susumu, MP and ex-leaders of Minshu-tō. Central Committee * Chairman: Satoru Nakajima (SC) * Responsible for Shiratoku (Shiratokan Chairman): Hiroshi Takenawa (SC) * Foreign Affairs commissioner and representative in the CSA: Haru Katsuro (SC) * Internal Affairs and Propaganda commissioner: Hiroto Hibiki (SC) * Economy commissioner: '''Ren Kaede (M-L) * '''Defence and Army politics commissioner: Shiro Kichirou (SC) * Justice and Civil Rights commissioner: Saburou Akio (SC) * Infrastructure and Transport commissioner: Yoshirou Daisuke (SC) * Health and Social Services commissioner and representative for social movements: Sota Ryuu (SC) * Education, Culture, Language and Nationality studies commissioner: '''Tsubasa Susumu (KN) * '''Science, Technology and Proggress commissioner: Akio Shota (SC) * Food, Agriculture and Collectivization commissioner: '''Hiroto Hayato (SC) * '''Environment, Green Politics and Tourism commissioner: Rikuto Makoto (SC) * National Trade and Industry commissioner: Hotaka Katsuro (SC) Electoral performance Kunihito Jinmin Furonto Kunihito Jinmin Furonto (国人 人民 フロント) or the Kunihito People's Front, is the name of the coalition leaded by Hiroshi Takenawa in the State of Shiratoku. It is the main organization there with the popular support of the 52,5%. It was founded to join the Shiratoku Action Party, Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō and the Communist Party of Shiratoku. Their ideology is Sekowan communism mixed with Shiratoku autonomism. It was founded as a representative of the Kunihito working-class. Symbols Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō logo represents the ideas nationalist, communist and patriotic ideals. The Sekowan mon is represented in the very back of the logo to express their respect for the nation, the red star stands for socialism and the hammer, brush and sickle represent the proletariat as they rejected to use the Dundorfian version with just the hammer and the artanian sickle although they use it sometimes and respect it as the symbol of international communism. Chairman Nakajima said in an article about the foundation of the party that the logo is intended to represent that the "only national class is the working class". In the party flag, the symbol is in the middle of it, bordered by a golden line on red background, the official colour of the party and of socialism. In Shiratoku, they use the same symbol but they change the national mon for the state mon on the same position.